The Son of Garmadon (A Lego Ninjago Movie Fanfic)
by Spiderwiz
Summary: Lloyd Garmadon has had a hard life, and that's to be expected, him being the son of the most evil Warlord Ninjago has ever known and all.. But what is his life really like? (Fic takes place in the movie universe, not the tv show)


**Hey! This is my first Ninjago fanfic, so I hope you enjoy it**

 **Takes place before the movie**

 **Sorry if it's a bit dark...**

Lloyd was grateful for his friends. Sure, he only had a handful of them, but at least he had some. When he was younger, he didn't have a single friend, and he was always getting bullied. Even though he was still getting bullied and he was 15, he at least had friends to cheer him up. Today was a good example of that.

"Lloyd! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Lloyd heard his mom yell. He groaned, his eyes still shut tight. He had stayed up late last night training. "Lloyd!" he heard his mom yell again. Lloyd sat up groggily in bed. He rubbed his eyes before glancing at his alarm clock. His vision was still cloudy since he'd just woken up, but after it came in focus, he jumped out of bed in alarm, suddenly wide awake. 'Crap.. School starts in 15 minutes!' He thought to himself as he rushed to get ready. Why hadn't he heard his alarm clock go off?

Luckily, Lloyd managed to get ready in only about 3 minutes, and he was already out the door. "Love you Mom, bye!" he shouted as he ran out. He hadn't gotten the chance to eat breakfast, but that was fine. Better hungry than late. As he walked to the bus stop, he saw the bus ahead of him in the distance, and sighed. Guess he'd have to walk to school today.. Or rather, run. "Sorry, 'scuse me," Lloyd said as he ran past several pedestrians. Everyone he ran past shot him nasty looks, but he just ignored them like he always did. He was just at the entrance of Ninjago High School, when he heard the late bell ring. Lloyd groaned again. Great. He was late. He suspected that his teacher wouldn't be too kind to him for being late, especially since his father constantly attacked Ninjago. Yeah.. Most people held a grudge against him for that. Why? Well, he didn't understand. Lloyd was nothing like his father. The only time he'd ever even met his father was when he was under the disguise of the Green Ninja.

"Nice of you to join us Lloyd," his teacher said in a cheerful tone, though Lloyd could tell it was a strained, fake one. Lloyd managed a fake smile. "Y-yeah. Sorry about that. I was just a little busy this morning.." The teacher shot him a look and Lloyd decided it was best to not say anything and just get to his seat. He sat in the back left corner near Jay and Cole. Cole leaned over to him. "Dude, where were you this morning?" he whispered to his friend. It was unlike Lloyd to be late. Lloyd shrugged. "I just work up late, that's all," he whispered back. Cole shrugged in return and propped his feet up on his desk, his headphones on. Lloyd sighed again as the teacher continued to give a boring lecture.

After a few more classes passed, it was finally lunch time. To be honest, Lloyd wasn't too fond of lunch because it meant sitting in the cafeteria with the other students glaring and whispering at him. These thoughts must have been showing on his face as he and the other Ninja walked to the cafeteria. He felt someone nudge his shoulder, and looked over, seeing it to be Nya. She was smiling, but Lloyd could see that she was hiding a concerned look. "Hey, you okay Lloyd?" Lloyd immediately put on one of his fake smiles. "Oh me? Yep! Yep, I'm fine. Why'd you ask?" All the Ninja stared at him. Lloyd wasn't exactly a good lier. Nya shook her head. "You just seem.. Sad I guess," she said. Lloyd frowned, his eyebrows narrowing. "Yeah well if I seem sad it's because I'm the son of Garmadon and I get treated like trash by complete strangers on a daily basis," he said angrily as he marched ahead of the group. He wasn't sure why he lashed out at Nya.. A part of him knew it was because the others didn't understand. Sure, they knew that things like this upset him, but they didn't know that it upset him so much that he was constantly thinking about it. He felt sad, angry and confused on a regular daily basis. Why him? Of all of the people in Ninjago, why did he have to be the one to bear the burden of being the most evil warlord's son? Why did people who didn't even know him look at him in disgust all the time? Why couldn't they just treat him like everyone else? As Lloyd sat down at an empty table in the lunch room, he tried to hold back tears. He just wished that someone somewhere understood him.. understood everything that he'd ever gone through..

Lloyd's head was in his arms on the table as he felt his friends all sit by him. There was an awkward silence before Nya spoke up. "I..I'm sorry Lloyd.. I should have known better than to ask you that…" she said. Lloyd could tell from her tone that she really was sorry. Lloyd felt a hand on his shoulder and noticed it to be Kai's. Lloyd propped his head back, but closed his eyes. "No..I'm sorry Nya. I shouldn't have lashed out on you.. I shouldn't have let my feelings get the best of me.." He sat up all the way. Everyone was smiling kindly at him. "Hey.. You can always talk to us about this stuff, you know that right?" Kai asked. Lloyd managed a smile- a real one- and looked at all his friend: Kai, Nya, Zane, Cole, and Jay. "Yeah, I know," he said.

After that incident, Lloyd had felt a lot closer to his friends. He felt more like he could trust them. Though he still held back a lot of his feelings, he did express some to them, and they always helped him through it.

 **Hey again! Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this so far. I'm planning for this to be a collection of oneshots, so if you want to request one, go right ahead! I'm all up for any ideas, EXCEPT I won't do any shipping (other than Jay x Nya, but that will only be mentioned a tiny bit) and I won't do any with ocs. Other than that, I'm up for any ideas!Please comment and stay tuned for the next update!**


End file.
